You Belong With Me
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: When Denmark moves in with Norway, things go hectic. Matthias has been crushing on Lukas forever, yet Lukas wants nothing to do with him. Will one summer together change that? Or will the Dane's constant attempts only result in Norway distancing himself even more? DenNor slash story. Also my first Hetalia story !


**Hello and nice to meet you. :) I'm Emilie and I'm new to the Hetalia fandom. I've fallen for DenNor and decided to try writing a story about them. I hope you enjoy. n_n**

**Also, this will be AU in regards to ages, families, and whatnot. I'm trying my hardest to keep their personas the same, though; I haven't known any of these characters for long, so bear with me. :P**

Lukas sat on the sofa in his living room with his head in his hands. He took a deep breath, trying his best to tune out his family that was currently fixing up the house. His mother, Ida, had been vacuuming while his father, Daniel, dusted the large furniture they owned. Lukas couldn't understand why they were making such a big deal over this. Naturally, considering how much they were thinking about the situation, his parents disliked Lukas' attitude.

"Luke, would you stop pouting please?" Ida asked, slight sadness in her voice.

The blond looked up meekly, "I don't want Matthias to stay here. Why would I be happy?"

"Maybe you'll like him…"

"He makes me uncomfortable."

Daniel put down the duster and sat next to his son, "How? By being friendly?" He laughed a bit.

Lukas groaned under his breath and put his head back to his hands, "He's more than just friendly. I think he…likes me or something."

Ida chuckled softly, "Sweetheart, he just wants a friend. If he…_liked _you, I'm sure Anneliese would tell me."

The scurrying and cleaning resumed after their little conversation, yet Lukas still failed to care. He got up moments later to get water from the kitchen. In the midst of all the action, the doorbell rung, making the 15-year-old's heart nearly stop. He knew exactly who was at the door. Sure enough, from over his shoulder he spotted Matthias. The 17-year-old male stood there with his blonde hair spiky as ever. His outfit consisted of a red button-down shirt that had been tucked into his black jeans. Lukas felt suddenly out of place, seeing how dressed up everyone was. The younger one was only in his pajamas, blue plaid pants and a grey sweater.

"Thank you so much for watching him while we go away this summer." Anneliese grinned to her best friend, Ida. Her husband, Ben, shook hands with Daniel. The family was generally pretty close, all except Lukas and Matthias.

"It's no problem at all, min vennen**[1]**." Ida replied happily, moving aside so that the three could come into the house, "Matthias, why don't you go greet Lukas?"

"Sure, I'll do that now." He dirty blond replied, strutting to the kitchen with his bags in his hands.

Lukas bit his lip and turned around, forcing a smile, "Hello Matthias."

"Hey!" He beamed, "I missed you. We haven't seen each other in ages!"

Matthias put his arms out for a hug, but Lukas just looked down shyly and tried his best to avoid letting that happen. Despite his effort, he was somehow engulfed into the Danish one's embrace. The younger of the two stayed limply in his arms for a moment, his face pressed up against the other's chest. Lukas couldn't help but think that Matthias smelled pretty nice, though; he convinced himself that anyone would think that due to whatever cologne he was wearing being a good one. But would anyone think that his arms were comforting to be in? Lukas pushed that thought to the side, pretending like it didn't exist.

"Okay…okay that's enough…" Lukas pulled away awkwardly and went back to drinking his water. Somehow he felt slightly less uneasy holding something as opposed to just standing there.

Matthias sighed at the rejection. He wanted nothing more but for Lukas to like him. That seemed like a distant dream however.

"So. Where should I put my things?" He finally spoke to break the odd silence.

"Mom?" The Norwegian called out, "Where should Matthias put his things?"

"Your room." She replied as if it were obvious.

"My room?!" Lukas repeated in disbelief, "Why my room?"

"We still need to set up the guest room. Until then Matthias and you will share."

Lukas saw no point in arguing with his mother, so instead he dragged his feet to the stairs, signaling for Matthias to follow. The eldest skipped behind him, smiling sloppily, as usual. Lukas sighed heavily. So much for having any privacy now; he didn't even want to think about what sharing a room with that one would be like.

Lukas opened his door and plopped onto his bed out of exhaustion. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to sleep and not have to deal with any of this until the next morning. Sadly, it was only 7PM and he didn't see that being the case. As expected, the dirty blond sat next to him.

"I don't see another bed in here…" He smirked.

Lukas shifted away from him so that there was a decent amount of space separating them, "If you're thinking what I think you are…the answer is no. You can sleep on the floor."

"C'mon." The Dane whined playfully, "I'm a guest; you _have _to make things comfortable for me."

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor then."

"It'll be warmer if we share a bed." He pleaded.

"No."

"We can even make a wall of pillows in between us if you feel better that way." Matthias tried again.

"No."

"I won't even look at you or anything."

Lukas groaned and stood up, "We're not sharing a bed! That's final."

"Pleeeaase." Matthias added, pulling down the other's bed sheets and slipping underneath them.

"Nope."

"But…we'll be so comfy!" He continued to cuddle under the blanket.

The Norwegian couldn't help but laugh a bit at how ridiculous Matthias looked, "Goodnight." He chuckled, leaving his room and flicking off the lights as he did so.

"Why is he being so difficult?" Matthias sighed to himself once he was alone. Ever since they met a year ago he found himself crushing on the younger teen. There was something about Lukas that he found so adorable. When his crush first formed he felt so confident about it. Why wouldn't the other one want to date someone so _amazing _like himself? Apparently there were many reasons, yet he knew none of them. Not only was the blond so distant, but he also never explained his reasoning for it. The Dane promised himself then that until he got a reason, he was going to keep trying, because no reason meant that maybe, just maybe, Lukas was secretly crushing too.

"Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a summer." Matthias laughed, throwing the sheets over his legs and getting up to head back downstairs where everyone else was.

**[1] "my friend" in Norweigan.**

**Hopefully that wasn't too awful ! I'm trying, I promise. xP **

**If you liked this and want to see more you totally should review, follow, and favourite. I'd love you forever if you did. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**xoxo**

**~Emilie**


End file.
